Bride of the Water God
by Eternal Song of Peace
Summary: 'Today it was a sad day, gloom and sadness hung in the air as if today were a funeral….but today was no ordinary day…..it's my wedding day'


**NEW story! **

**~Bride of the water god**

**Story inspired by the manga Bride of the Water God…..its a really awesome manga! **

**Summary: She was sacrificed for the sake of her village after many months without rain she was forced to become his bride, but who is this water god really? It is said that he is very ill tempered! How will she survive? 'Today it was a sad day, gloom and sadness hung in the air as if today were a funeral….but today was no ordinary day…..it's my wedding day' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny or Bleach or Bride of the water god manga! (Gomen! I'm having a weird multi anime/manga phase so please bear with me!) Any other thing not referenced is probably pure coincidental….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bride<p>

'Today it was a sad day, gloom and sadness hung in the air as if today were a funeral….but today was no ordinary day…..it's my wedding day' the girl thought. 'Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I'm supposed to meet up with the man I love…but instead I'm being given away to a complete stranger in a complete stranger's place'

"I'm sorry Meer!" cried the woman who the girl named Meer knew since birth. Her mother. Her so called loving and caring mother was now dressing her up as a bride and as a sacrifice. As they left the small house a procession of people started down towards the ocean; Meer noted that today was somber and foggy. On the way the pretty bride named Meer heard murmurs "Good thing it wasn't my daughter" one person claimed "Oh thank you Meer we really need the rain" others said.

Meer Campbell was only sixteen with long straight pink hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a pretty face but today that face held know emotion but her eyes deceived her showing signs of hatred and bitterness. As they reached the ocean Meer looked back at the place she once called home the she looked at the village people's faces 'Traitors!' her mind screamed as she stepped into the small boat and was carried away by the ocean.

'I'm all alone….Now that I think about it when was I ever not alone?' she thought.

Half an hour into her journey Meer looked up at the sky; thick grey clouds were forming "Looks like it's going to rain" she muttered looking for something to cover herself with. Then a quick flash of lighting crackled through the sky freighting the already frightened girl; the rain came down pouring hard and before she knew it Meer was swept away by a huge wave and she blackened out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Little girl let me see your hand" an old man told the five year old Meer who curiously came and listened to the wise old man. Contentedly she showed him her palm, as the old man scanned her palm he saw a glimpse of her future. <em>

"_It seems that your red string of destiny is connected strongly to a person who you will loathe" he said._

'_What does that mean? Why would I loathe the person I am to love the most?'_

Meer slowly felt her self-gain conscience and she opened her eyes; what she saw was a place so beautiful she pinched herself twice to make sure that she was not dreaming or dead. "Such a beautiful bright blue sky! I wonder…where am I?" she wondered aloud sitting up. She was on a beach by the water.

"You are at the Palace of the Water God" a soft voice said behind her, Meer jumped and looked around to see a girl with pink hair standing behind her "Hello I am Lacus Clyne, Goddess of the Eternal Mountains in the east, and you are must probably be the Water God's new bride. Am I right? May I please have your name?"

Meer looked at the girl in front of her; she had long pink hair, with a golden curved clip and wore a purple and black kimono. "My name is Meer" she finally replied, Lacus looked at the girl "It seems that we both look alike" she giggled.

"Lacus!"

"Lacus!"

Two voices called out for her, Lacus turned around and cupped her hands instantly a pink ball appeared "Haro!" it said. Meer was so bewildered that she just watched in silence "Now Haro please go and tell Emily and Kayla to come here, I want them to meet Meer" Lacus instructed then Haro bounced away.

The next two girls appeared, Lacus motioned at hand to each to introduce them to Meer "This girl here is Emily Yamato she is the Goddess of Wind and Ice; her twin brother is the God of Fire" Emily wore a light blue kimono and had her brown hair tied up. Emily started to laugh, "Lacus just at the name of my brother you start to blush!" she exclaimed puzzling Meer.

"And this is Kayla Hibiki, Emily's cousin. Even though she's younger than Emily and myself she is engaged to the God of Death: Ichigo Kurosaki " Kayla had black hair and wore a purple kimono.

"You two this is Meer she's the Water God's new bride" Lacus explained "Nice to meet you Meer" Emily smiled. "Lacus we better get going! L-er the Water God must not be kept waiting!" Kayla corrected herself quickly. "Yes we'd better get going" Emily said turning towards the palace gates.

"C'mon Meer!" Kayla smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye as she dragged Meer in the palace. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Meer said, for some reason she felt really calm and happy with these three girls; hopefully they'll become great friends.

As Meer looked up at the palace she notice Emily started running towards a man with black hair. 'Who is he?' Meer thought, Emily jumped and landed on the boy's back and covering his eyes "Guess who?"

The boy stopped walked and feigned innocence "Hmm I wonder who this heavy person could be?"

Emily huffed "HEAVY! Why I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted jumping off his back and dragging him in a room.

Lacus and Kayla giggled, just then Ichigo was spotted "Ah! Gotta run!" Kayla said running the opposite direction of her fiancée. "Oh my!" Lacus exclaimed at the girls' speed, Ichigo came running up to Meer and Lacus.

"Huh? Are….are there two Lacus's?" he asked looking from Meer to Lacus, Lacus giggled and explained who Meer was. "Ah I see now….speaking of brides have you seen Kayla anywhere?" Ichigo asked scratching his head.

Lacus pointed of in the direction that Kayla went, Ichigo thanked her and left. "Wonder why see ran when she saw him" Meer said aloud. "Kayla is always shy in front of him that's why she always hides from him" Lacus explained, just then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away, leaving poor Meer alone.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" she asked looking around, then Emily came running up to Meer. "Meer! It's time to meet him!" she told the pink haired girl excitedly grabbing her fore arm and dragging her.

"Meet who?" Meer asked.

"The Water God!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pls R&amp;R <strong>


End file.
